


The volume of disrespect is astronomical

by Electronicyouthjellyfish



Series: One shots to forget about Endgame. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drinking, Drinking Games, Endgame happened and we hate it, Heaven, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electronicyouthjellyfish/pseuds/Electronicyouthjellyfish
Summary: Tony isn’t happy that his son, of all people, can’t distinguish between AC/DC and Led Zeppelin. Like seriously where did he go wrong?Natasha and Loki are being as supportive as they can be (not very)
Relationships: Loki & Natasha Romanov, Loki & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: One shots to forget about Endgame. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926541
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	The volume of disrespect is astronomical

It’s roughly five or so hours after happy had picked Peter up and the worst moment of Tony’s life, well death technically, happened. He thought he had taught the kind well how could he be so foolish. They even listened to AC/DC in the lab, how could this happen? Why god why?

————————

Natasha is sat on the floor, leant against the wall, watching Tony’s dramatic ass pace back and forth. She doesn’t know why she is surprised he is still talking about it, I mean she has known Tony for 13 years.

Loki rounds the corner with two margaritas in his hands, quickly avoiding Tony on a war path to sit next to her. She accepts the drink gladly, she’s going to need it if they’re going to sit and listen to this shit.

Loki talked a good long sip before he pipes up. “How long has it been now?”

Natasha takes the straw out of her mouth and looks at her watch. “5 hours, 42 minutes and 26 seconds”

Loki sighs out a “damnn” and goes back to sipping his drink

——————

At some point Loki came up with the idea to turn this into a drinking game.

Natasha pulls out a bottle of vodka from god knows where as they start hashing out the rules

Every time Tony says ‘Peter’ or ‘disrespect’ they take a shot

It’s only about 40 minutes later that Natasha is declared winner and champion of all, though she made the second one up, because Loki passed out on her shoulder.

Give or take 7 minutes go by and then she slumps down as well and they just sleep where they are.

When they wake up tony is probably going to complain again about his very supportive friends but that is definitely a story for another day.


End file.
